1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slider for a slide fastener, and more particularly to a slider capable of achieving a pull tag holding performance stable and excellent over a long period and preventing occurrence of plays between respective components.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, sliders have been often used as fixing devices for articles such as bag or knapsack and clothes such as jacket or sweat suit. As for the structure of this kind of slider, there is available an ordinary slider comprising a slider body made of a stiff material, which is attached to an opening of the aforementioned articles and engages with/disengages from engaging elements opposing of a pair of fastener stringers, and a pull tag made of a stiff material connected to the slider body so as to be capable of moving freely.
As for another structure of the slider, there is available a slider comprising a slider body, a pull tag and a cover member for covering the slider body and pull tag according to U.S. patent publication No. 1988761. The slider having such a cover member has been often used as a fixing device for clothes a motorcyclist wears. This clothes is manufactured of leather, artificial leather or material of the same property and generally expensive.
In a slider 100 disclosed in U.S. patent publication No. 1988761, as shown in FIG. 16, a flat hard cover plate 101 is connected to a pull tag 102 hingedly. This cover plate 101 is capable of moving between a first position for concealing an unornamental assembly comprised of a slider body 103 and the pull tag 102 and a second position for exposing the assembly. This cover plate 101 is disposed resiliently obliquely in a direction of making contact with an engaging element row 104 and its adjacent portion. As a result, a slider 100 having more superb decoration property can be obtained.
In the slider 100 described in the U.S. patent publication No. 1988761, the hard pull tag 102 is only connected to the hard slider body 103 so as to be capable of moving freely and the cover plate 101 is connected to the pull tag 102 so as to be capable of rotating. For this reason, when the slider is used as a fixing device for clothes which a motorcyclist wears, for example, the pull tag 102 often jumps up during usage due to its structure. If the pull tag 102 frequently jumps up over a long period, the pull tag 102 collides with the top face of the slider body 103 violently. Thus, not only a motorcyclist feels uncomfortable when he hears that collision sound frequently but also there occurs a play or deflection in position between respective components.
As for the cover plate 101 of this conventional slider 100, when the cover plate 101 is located at the first position for covering the assembly comprised of the slider body 103 and the pull tag 102, a hinge-like connecting portion between the cover plate 101 and the pull tag 102 is floated upward. Further, the cover plate 101 covers the pull tag 102 in a state in which a free end of the cover plate 101 keeps contact with the top face of the slider body 103.
That is, when the cover plate 101 is located at the first position for covering the slider body 103 and the pull tag 102, the cover 101 is disposed so as to be tilted in a direction of making contact with the engaging element row 104 and its adjacent portion. Thus, for example, in clothes which the motorcyclist wear, if the pull tag 102 frequently jumps up over a long period during usage, not only he feels unpleasantly therewith but also the free end of the cover plate 101 makes a direct contact with the engaging element row 104 and clothes. As a result, there occurs such an inconvenience that the clothes wears partially or is damaged.
An object of the present invention is to provide a slider for a slide fastener having a cover member capable of achieving a stable, excellent pull tag holding performance in a long period and preventing deflections between respective components, the slider having a simple structure and costing low.